It is often desirable to reduce the size of electronic communication devices.
In mobile cellular telecommunication it may be necessary to have separate and distinct antennas and radio frequency circuitry for each radio frequency band. It may be difficult to fit all of the circuitry required for multi-band operation into a single device.
There is therefore at present considerable interest in reducing the number of components.
It would be desirable to reduce the number of components in a radio communications device and achieve multi-band operation.